


Mechón de recuerdos

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Series: Charlotte Brothers Incest [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Childbirth, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Pasado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: “Deberías cortarte ese largo cabello.” Antes de que toquen su cabeza, lo empuja y sale corriendo, no quiere que toquen su cabello, le gusta, es más largo que el de sus hermanas, la más bonita melena. Algunos dicen que su padre tenía un cabello largo y bonito, como él. Es lo único que tiene de su padre para contemplar.





	Mechón de recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Como me imagino que fue la infancia de Cracker.
> 
> ¿Sabían que Cracker es el mayor de trillizos? Tiene otras dos hermanas menores. Se debe aclarar que tiene una diferencia de edad de tres años con Katakuri.

No conoce a su padre, no al suyo. Conoce a otros que lo crían por al menos un año cada uno, pero no se convierten en la figura paternal que necesita, los odia porque no se quedan más tiempo. Y es tan pequeño para saber la razón, pero ya no importa, para él es una traición.

-

No nace solo, le acompañan otras dos hermanas. Siente algo extraño en su estómago, como si ellas fueran parte de lo que le han quitado sin saber, pero sigue siendo extraño. Así pasara los primero tres años de su vida; caminan sin soltarse la mano, nada los separa hasta que llega _él_.

-

Su postre favorito son las galletas, le gusta lo crujiente que son. Sus dos hermanas prefieren pasteles o algo más blanco. Siempre va solo a la mesa de galletas. Corre tan rápido como puede, porque quiere ser el primero, pero tropieza con su cabello. En su camino está Oven, uno de los más grandes y se ríe. Oven solo viene a presumir que es más grande, odia cuando viene a la guardería.

“Deberías cortarte ese largo cabello.” Antes de que toquen su cabeza, lo empuja y sale corriendo, no quiere que toquen su cabello, le gusta, es más largo que el de sus hermanas, _la más bonita melena._ Algunos dicen que su padre tenía un cabello largo y bonito, como él. Es lo único que tiene de su padre para contemplar.

Se esconde debajo de la mesa, con un plato repleto de galletas, son las peores que ha probado, pero se debe a sus lágrimas (tan húmedas y saladas), pero no deja de comerlas.

Cuando se levanta la manta de la mesa entra en shock, teme que sea Oven, pero no lo es.

“Oven te está buscando.” Se agacha, a cuclillas para entrar al escondite.

“¡Me quiemmle gompleeammm!” Las galletas se le atascan en la boca y mastica rápido hasta tener la boca limpia. “No iré. No le digas.”

“No, se va a disculpar.” Estiran una mano a su cabeza, por un momento casi se aleja, pero solo es una leve caricia.

“¿Katakuri-nichan?” Sonríe y se lanza. Vuelve a tener una sensación extraña en su estómago. Está llorando, se abraza al estómago de esté. “¿Por qué se fue mi papá?”

El mayor se queda en blanco. No sabe que responder, porque él conoce lo que sucede después de los nacimientos. Algunos de los hombres a los que llamó padre corren con buena suerte y solo se van, exiliados. Otros perecen, y sabe que el padre del niño que está llorando en su regazo no tuvo suerte.

“Dijo que solo quería niñas.” Miente, pero el odio es mejor que la verdad. “Y cuando te tomó en brazos, se dio cuenta que eras niño y se fue decepcionado.” Puede ver esos ojos derramar más lágrimas.

“Pe-pero... ¡Dile qué puedo vestirme de niña! Tengo el cabello largo…. Katakuri-nichan. Dile.”

Traga saliva, todo está mal en diferentes niveles, pero no hay vuelta atrás. “Eso fue lo que más le enfado, que tuvieras el cabello largo y tus hermanas solo una pequeña parte. Que seguro se los robaste.”

-

Todo el día lloró. Su hermano mayor lo llevó en brazos a su habitación individual, donde lo dejó dormir. Sus ojos estaban con esas bolsas rojas. Katakuri sabe que las cosas no fueron así. Pero no hay otro remedio, aun no pueden escapar.

-

Despierta con más calma y se levanta a buscar algunas cosas.

Ve dormir a su hermano, con aquella burbuja en su nariz.

Cracker tira del cuero que cubre los hombros de su hermano. Lo quiere despierto. Sigue tirando hasta que puede ver bostezar al mayor.

“¿Cracker?”

“Me voy a cortar el cabello.” Se sienta en la gran cama con una tijera a su lado. “Así les doy mi cabello a mis hermanas y mi Papá me perdonara.” Lo dice con una sonrisa.

Katakuri no ha tenido la boca tan abierta como ahora, su mandíbula solo expone esa fila de colmillos. “¡No!” Le quita la tijera y la lanza donde sea. “Escucha Cracker.” Se encuentra tentado a contarle la verdad, pero en el último segundo se le ocurre algo _mejor_. “Si alguien te abandona, no debes ir a buscarlo, ni arreglar las cosas para satisfacerlo. No fue tu culpa. Así que, enójate y si tu padre no le gustaba tu cabello, con más razón tienes que cuidarlo, que vea que no te venció. Lo dejaras crecer y cuidaras para que sea el más hermoso.” Pasa sus manos por los risos que se mueven: tan bello, es tan hermoso, le gusta mucho el cabello de su hermanito, más que el de todas sus hermanas. “¿Me lo prometes?”

El niño tiene los ojos bien puestos en su hermano, abre ligeramente los labios y asiente. “¿Te gusta mi cabello largo Katakuri-nichan?”

“Sí, es mi favorito.”

Sus ojos se empiezan a iluminar y vuelve a saltar en su hermano. Nace de la manera más espontanea; le regala besos por toda la cara, cerca de los labios, porque le gusta cuando su hermano sonríe con todos los dientes.

Katakuri lo abraza con fuerza, promete que lo cuidara, que es lo menos que puede hacer después de engañarlo. También por el padre de Cracker, porque ha ensuciado su nombre aun después de muerto.

-

_Érase una vez un hombre que era gobernador de unas tres pequeñas Islas. Era hijo único y sus padres habían muerto sin verlo gobernar. _

_Una noche, llegó una pirata de cabellos rosados que prometió protección. Pero a él no le importaba, su pequeño territorio_ _no lo necesitaba. Pero pronto el ofrecimiento se volvió una amenaza. _

_El hombre tuvo que ceder por el bienestar de su pueblo. Se volvió Padre de algunos niños. Los cuido como si fueran suyos por nueve meses. Después perdió todo, lo mandaron al exilió, pero atrevido a cumplir un deseo, se atrevió a entrar al castillo. _

_Había dos niños a un lado de la cuna. Le advirtieron que debía irse pero no hizo caso. Sostuvo a cada bebé. Les dio un beso en la frente hasta recostarlos. Al último que tomó tenía una hermosa cabellera, más larga que los demás. _

_“Alguien los amara como yo los amo a ustedes.” El pequeño bebé sonrió y tiró del largo cabello morado de su padre. _

_“Estoy seguro que tu cabello será igual de largo que el mío.” Recostó al pequeño en la cuna y volteó a ver a uno de los niños que tenía un rostro de susto. “Katakuri, cuídalo en mi lugar.”_

_Y el hombre perdió su cabellera en un instante. Todos los cabellos largos quedaron en el suelo mientras una cabeza rodaba, una espada parlanchina reía y todo terminaba. _

**Author's Note:**

> Katakuri debe saber que le paso a casi todos los padres de sus hermanos. Es una gran carga la que lleva. 
> 
> No tengo beta, así que si ven algunos detalles, me gustaría que lo señalen. Si les gusta pueden dejar kudos o algún comentario.


End file.
